


A is for Aphrodisiacs

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AMTDI.  MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Aphrodisiacs

“To seal the bargain, please share the jhalla flower with us,” Elder Kasha said, offering a large pink bloom as big as his palm to Evan. 

Even though he knew it was probably a bad idea, having read dozens and dozens of reports from other SG teams in similar situations, Evan had no choice but to accede to the wishes of their hosts. They were low on fresh fruits and vegetables and needed this trade agreement. Weir had insisted they not screw this up. Thus AG-2 was present, rather than Sheppard’s team. HE pressed his nose to the flower as the elder had done, and inhaled the sweet scent.

Evan reached past Cadman, offering the flower to Stackhouse. She frowned. “Someone needs to stay alert and watch our six,” he explained. She sighed and nodded. 

Taking the flower from Stackhouse after the sergeant smelled it, Parrish turned it over in his fingers. “How interesting, it resembles a common daylily, but these extra stamen...” 

“Just sniff the flower, Doc,” Evan snapped at the botanist, the latest addition to AG-2.

Elder Kasha waved her hand, beckoning them to follow. “Now, please, come to the temple with me, offer to the goddess, perhaps receive her blessing.” 

By the time they reached the ancient structure, Evan’s vision was a little fuzzy. And he had a raging hardon. Wonderful. Sex pollen. It had to happen sooner or later to his team, he’d been dodging that bullet for years. 

Parrish and Stackhouse wandered in, Stacks was staring around with a very stoned looking expression on his face. That was some potent flower, Evan thought to himself. Then he giggled, he felt rather silly and lighthearted. Through the door, he could see that the temple was decorated with more of the flowers, their scent filling the air. 

“Only those that participated in the ceremony may enter,” Lorne heard the elder say to Cadman as her way was barred. 

“It’s okay, Laura, you wait here. We might need help finding the Gate, I’m feeling a little high.”

She smirked at him. “You look more than a little high, sir.”

He gave her a limp wave and followed the others inside. There was a circle at the center of the large open temple. A robed person was trying to get Parrish and Stackhouse to stand still, but the two of them seemed preoccupied with each other, hands were wandering. Yep, definitely sex pollen. 

“One of you needs to accept the blessing,” the elder said, gesturing to the circle and then to the Lanteans. 

Suspecting that “accepting the blessing” might be a physical thing that wasn’t actually a blessing as far as the Earthers were concerned, Evan raised his hand to volunteer. He was the leader, he’d take one for the team. “I’ll do it.”

“Remove your clothing and then come and stand here in the sacred place.” 

Sighing, Evan stripped off his gun belt and toed off his boots, setting them aside. Then he shucked his pants and shirt. “Everything?” he asked as he stood there in his Futurama boxers and t-shirt. 

“Everything, greet the goddess as you were upon your birth.”

He tugged his shirt over his head and then dropped his shorts. He made his way towards the circle. Parrish reached out and clasped his upper arm, running a hand over the tattoo there. “Pretty. I never saw that before. So pretty.” Parrish caressed his skin, his eyes glassy and unfocused. The botanist was so stoned. Then again, so was Evan.

A stool like thing emerged from the center of the circle, definitely of ancient design. Evan made a fuzzy mental note to have a team come back to check into the ancient stuff. He went and sat on the curved seat of the stool, which cupped his bottom perfectly. It had a lot of holes in it. There was a hole in the seat and his sac slipped through it. He wondered if that was by design. 

There were handles on the side of the stool so he gripped them tightly to keep his balance, he was starting to list to port. The robed people and the elder started to chant. Evan was bathed in a warm pink light and two bands slid out from under the seat and wrapped around his thighs, holding him firmly in place. 

“Hey, cool, Major. Bondage. Sexy,” Stackhouse drawled, leering at him as he bent forward and rested his hands on his knees. If he hadn’t needed to hold on to keep from falling over, Evan probably would have flipped Stacks the bird.

The chanting stopped and Evan felt something shift under the seat. He felt a sharp jab behind his balls and then something large, cold and metallic slid into his body. “What? What was that!?!” 

The elder clapped her hands with delight. “Oh, the blessing has been fulfilled! It has been many moons since someone received the blessing.”

“What is it?” Evan asked, slightly more sober than he had been, thanks to the burning sensation of whatever it was being pumped into his body.

“The blessing takes many forms, it remains to be seen, how this will be.” As suddenly as it had started, it was over. Evan felt the metal withdraw. He felt odd, like his insides had been a little twisted around. He didn’t have time to dwell on it before he felt the fuzziness induced by the flowers taking over again. 

“Please, honor the goddess,” one of the robe figures called, a cry which was echoed by the others in the temple.

They weren’t done yet. Evan stumbled as the stool disappeared out from under him, only to be caught against Stackhouse’s chest. When had Stacks stripped? The sergeant took Evan’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He could deal with this, this was okay. Stackhouse wasn’t a bad kisser.

Other hands were roving over his back, presumably Parrish’s. That was confirmed when Parrish breathed in his ear, “So damned pretty.” Stackhouse agreed, hugging Evan tightly, rubbing against him suggestively as his hand drifted down to touch Evan more intimately.

Somewhat dizzy from the effects of the flowers, and the injection, Evan wasn’t quite certain of the chain of events after that. He vaguely recalled Parrish pulling on him, drawing him down to the floor. He remembered straddling Parrish and feeling pretty damned good as his teammates touched and stroked him. He also remembered burning pain, but couldn’t recall exactly what had caused it, though he had a very educated guess about it. 

The one image that stayed with him for weeks afterwards was Parrish’s blue eyes, staring up at him. 

~*~

 

At the morning staff meeting, McKay unwrapped a breakfast sandwich beside him and Evan felt his stomach flip over. He jumped out of his chair and ran for the wash room, making it just in time. 

Then he took himself to the infirmary.

“Well, Major Lorne, what seems to be the trouble?” Doctor Beckett asked cheerfully.

“I’ve been queasy on and off for a few days. I just got sick in the middle of a meeting.” 

“I’ll check you over, see what’s what. It could be a residual from that injection you had a few weeks ago, perhaps something that didn’t show up on the scans that day.”

Beckett took scans and blood samples and disappeared, leaving Evan sitting on a gurney, kicking his feet as he waited impatiently, with his stomach in knots. The expression on Beckett’s face when he returned did nothing to alleviate his distress.

“What is it Doc?”

“I’ve run the tests several times, Major. You seem to have developed an extra organ.”

“An extra organ? What kind of an organ?”

“Ehm, a uterus.” Evan just stared at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “And you’re apparently pregnant.” And, there it was.

He shook his head and flopped back onto the gurney, staring at the ceiling, letting it sink in. He was pregnant. A baby. Of all the whacked out bizarre things to happen serving the SGC, this was not one he had ever anticipated. What was he going to tell his mother now? ‘Hi mom, I’m an unwed mother. Now we’ve got something else in common.’ Breaking into a giggle, Evan realized he was probably getting a little bit hysterical. He figured he was entitled.

Beckett stood beside him silently for a few minutes, giving him time to adjust to the news. Then he cleared his throat and asked, “What do you want to do, lad?”

Looking at the doctor, he stared. “Do?”

“Aye. If you choose, you don’t have to go through with the pregnancy, I’ll keep it out of your record, if you want. I can phrase it in a way that most people wouldn’t pick up on it.”

Not go through with it? Evan had thought he’d never have a kid, given his sexual preference and lack of a steady partner. He chewed his lip and stared at the ceiling as Beckett walked away to let him think. 

The elder kept saying blessing, back on the planet. Was this a blessing? He had a baby inside him. A baby. Inside him. A little boy or a little girl. He couldn’t get rid of it. He needed to give it every chance possible to be born. “Doctor Beckett?”

“Aye?”

“Is it healthy? I mean, is it going to be okay?”

“It’s hard to judge at this stage, but from what I can see, everything seems fine. We would need to monitor you closely, watch for problems. I’m not sure what to anticipate with this, Major, I’ve never seen or heard of it before.”

Evan looked at the doctor. “I’m keeping it. It’s mine. I’m keeping it.”

~*~

 

Parrish turned up at his office door, looking concerned. “Hey Major, I saw that we’ve been taken off the mission rotation, any idea how long?”

“Indefinitely,” Evan replied. He was going to have to tell Parrish and Stackhouse soon. He’d already had to go to the quartermaster for bigger uniforms twice. He was showing, if anyone looked. The problem was, he had no clue what the answer to the inevitable next question would be, he didn’t know which of them, if it was even either of them, were the other parent. For all he knew, the ancient device had impregnated him and he was the sole parent, the baby might not have any of his DNA at all. 

Parrish moved into the office and walked towards the desk. “Oh. I’ll miss working with you, Major.”

“You can call me Evan, Doc.”

“Only if you call me David.”

“Deal.”

Parrish sat on the chair across from Evan’s desk. “Can you tell me why we’re not going out anymore?”

He shut his laptop and looked at the botanist. “Health reasons,” he said simply.

“Are you sick? I mean, I’ve talked to Stackhouse and Cadman and they didn’t know anything, so I assume...”

“Yeah, kinda. I have a condition.” How the hell was he going to explain this?

“Oh. Should I... I mean, should I get checked? We were... intimate. I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to talk about that, neither does Stackhouse.”

Evan shook his head. “No, it’s okay David. You’re fine, I’m sure.”

His teammate was silent for a minute before he blurted, “You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about, it was probably the best sex I ever had. I just wish it hadn’t been under the influence, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. What I remember of it was pretty fantastic. I uhm... never did it with two people at once before.”

Parrish chuckled. “I hate to burst your bubble, Evan, but you still haven’t. Stackhouse passed out after fondling you a bit, it was just me that day.”

Dropping his forehead down on the desk, Evan said, “Oh, thank God.”

“Evan?”

He raised his head and looked at David, staring at him with true concern. “I... that ancient machine did something to my organs. I’m... I’m pregnant.” There, he’d said it out loud. 

David’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “You’re... are you sure? Of course you’re sure. Ohmigod, the blessing that woman was on and on about.” His eyes, though Evan would have thought it impossible, got even wider. “Am I...?”

“If you were the only one, then yeah, unless the thing that injected the magic uterus also injected a fetus at the same time. The test for the genetics is risky, I opted not to have it done. I don’t want to do anything to endanger the baby.”

David slid back in the chair covering his face with both hands, as stunned as Evan had been at the news. Lorne remained silent, giving his botanist time to digest the news, as Beckett had done for him.

He eventually pulled his hands down and looked at Evan. “Are you willing to share it? I mean, I know the legalities are probably a big issue, but I want to be involved. I never thought I’d have a kid, you know?”

“I know exactly what you mean. I didn’t either. I’d like it if you were involved, a kid should have two parents, even if they’re both dads.”

Evan met his eyes and they stared at each other for a while. “So, best sex ever?”

“Yeah.”

“I can probably do better sober,” Evan said, smiling.

“Can you... play... in your condition?”

Evan laughed. “I can check with the Doc but I know there’s plenty I can still do, David.” 

“Why don’t we start with dinner and a movie? If we’re going to be parents together, we should know each other better, don’t you think?”

The knot of worry that had been tight in Evan’s chest loosened and dissipated at David’s words. Suddenly, he wasn’t alone in this. 

 

The End


End file.
